1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a medical device, optionally having a retractable needle, that is used to insert a catheter into a patient's body, especially for the intravenous delivery of a fluid. The subject invention prevents reduces the likelihood of spilling blood following withdrawal of the needle, and also reduces the likelihood of needlestick injuries or pathogenic contamination to medical personnel and others.
2. Description of Related Art
Intravenous (“IV”) catheter insertion devices are well known. When a catheter is inserted into a patient for the intravenous delivery of a fluid, a disposable needle passing through the catheter is utilized to puncture a vein to permit entry of the catheter. The needle is then withdrawn, leaving the catheter in place for connection to an IV bag or bottle, or to be capped for later use.
In recent years, because of the prevalence of blood-borne pathogens such as HIV and hepatitis, there has been an increasing need for catheter introducers that prevent accidental needle stick injuries to medical personnel and to other employees who handle trash, laundry or other refuse containing used needles. As a result, new products have been designed that incorporate special needle covers or mechanisms for retracting the needle following use. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,831; 4,828,548; 5,129,884; 5,501,675; 5,746,215; 5,817,058; 5,989,220; 6,083,202; 6,090,078; and 6,096,005. Some of the prior art devices contain numerous complicated parts that substantially increase manufacturing costs and interfere with the user's ability to feel when the needle is properly inserted into the patient. Other devices require two-handed operation or are prone to premature needle retraction during shipment, storage and handling.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,193, a patent from which the subject application claims priority, issued to the present applicants. Notwithstanding the many benefits and advantages achieved with the apparatus disclosed in that patent, applicants have now invented a new device having some structural features in common with those patented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,193 but also embodying additional structural elements. The newly added elements enable additional functional advantages beyond those readily achievable using the apparatus of the prior invention.
As with the IV catheter introducer previously disclosed, the apparatus comprising features newly disclosed herein can be manufactured economically and reliably at high speed, will not retract the needle prematurely, can be operated with one hand, and will better protect the user and others from accidental sticks and exposure to blood-borne pathogens.